You Can't Always Get What You want
by Addicted2V
Summary: It's Complete....let me know if you want a sequel..... :
1. TRAILER

_**Here is my new story idea... KYLIE

* * *

**_

_**Sometimes life is not always what you planned it to be.**_

"Mommy, I missed you!" Hannah ran up to her mom on the set of HSM3 and embraced her in a hug.

Meanwhile her twin Lexi ran over to her Daddy and hugged him.

_**But throughout the good...**_

" I love you mommy."

_**...and the bad**_

" Don't like daddy." Hannah whined.

_**It always seems to be worth it...**_

" Geez, Ness, they are adorable and so sweet." Vanessa's best friend said.

_**Follow america's newest family through the story of their lives..**_

**COMING SOON: You can't always get what You Want**

**

* * *

**

COMMET/REVIEW! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1: Make it stop!

**_Here's the first chapter. Enjoy! KYLIE_**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Vanessa and Zac certainly did not plan the life that they had but the would not change a thing.

It was a mild day in Utah and the cast of High School Musical had returned to film the third movie. Alot had changed since they had filmed the first movie, but the biggest change had been that Zac and Vanessa had two little girls now, who were almost 2 1/2. As the cast was finishing up rehearsing Vanessa was anxious and excited because today started family visiting week and she was going to see her girls. Smiling she remembered the day that they were born.

_It was a quite Afternoon in southern California and 17-year old Vanessa Hudgens was 9 months pregnant sitting on her couch in her families house. All of the sudden she felt a gush below her and immediately called out for her mom. Her mother, Gina came rushing down the stairs with her bag and within 5 minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Vanessa pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend Zac and told him what was going on. Twenty minutes later they were at the Hospital were they were greeted by Zac. _

_After signing in and getting Vanessa all set up Zac called Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa's best friend and told her to come to the hospital. Nearly 7 hours later Vanessa and Zac were sitting in the uncomfortable hospital bed holding their two beautiful girls:_

_Alexandra Jade Efron (Lexi) 6 lb. 8 oz. 10:11 pm_

_AND_

_Hannah Morgan Efron 6 lb. 2 oz. 10:29 pm_

_Born on December 20th, 2005_

_From that day forward Vanessa and Zac's lives were completely changed. They had two Christmas miracles._

Noticing that V was zoned out of it Ashley ran up to her friend and started talking to her. "Nessa...hello...NESS...ANYONE IN THERE?" Zac was in the corner talkIng to Corbin when he realized that Vanessa was not responding to Ashley. Ashley attempted to get V to notice her,

"Nesquick..." Ashley said as she ran crazily around Vanessa.

"Ash, what are you doing." Vanessa asked looking strangely at her friend.

"Geez, took ya long enough." Ashley said sarcastically.

" Ya. I zoned out. Sorry about that." Vanessa said as she noticed Zac walking over to her.

When Zac got close to V he engulfed her in a hug and whispered something in her ear, " 10 more minutes till we see them." Vanessa smiled as she heard that and whispered back, " I know, I can't wait."

Rehearsals went on for about 5 more minutes until the families showed up. Both Zac and Vanessa were excited to see their twins but not as excited as they girls were to see their parents. And right on time two little girl came running across the floor towardS their parents. Hannah ran up to her mom while Lexi ran to her daddy. Following them was Vanessa's mom and sister.

Hannah ran across the floor and gave her mom a huge hug, " Mommy, I missed you." she exclaimed.

Vanessa's heart melted as she heard her little girl say that. She replied with, " Aww, baby I missed you so much. How was the plane ride with Stella and Grandma?"

" It was so much fun Mommy. I went up in the air." Hannah proudly stated. Just then Zac came over with Hannah's twin Lexi.

"You went up in the air Missie?" Zac asked Hannah. Hannah looked up at him with her big blue eyes and shook her head yes.

" Me too, I went in the air too, but I didn't feel good." Lexi said. Vanessa took Lexi from Zac and stroked her hair.

Vanessa's mom was holding Hannah and Stella was over talking to Ashley and Ashley's sister.

" So, how is filming going?" Gina asked Zac and Vanessa.

" It's going great. I am pretty sure we start filming tomorrow...right Ness?" Zac said and then looked at V.

Vanessa nodded and replied, " Yeah. All the dance moves this time are alot harder then last time but it's been fun. What have you and the girls been up to?"

"Not too much actually. We've been at home playing with toys, gone to the pool, Chuckie Cheese's and a couple of other things." Gina told Vanessa and Zac, which made them both smile.

Hannah and Lexi were running around crazily with the cast most of the day. Later on that evening Lexi didn't feel so good.

Lexi was sitting on the couch in her parents hotel room when all the sudden she did not feel so good. She got up and ran to her Mommy who was in the bedroom talking to Lexi's Auntie Ashley. Vanessa saw Lexi walk in a noticed she didn't look so good.

"Lex, what's wrong baby?" she soothingly asked Lexi. Lexi looked at Vanessa and said, "Me no feel good."

Vanessa asked, " Lex, what doesn't feel good?", when Lexi didn't respond Vanessa looked at Ashley and then felt Lexi's head.

" Oh My God. Ash she's burning up..." Ashley put her hand on Lexi's head and nodded in agreement.

"Your right Ness. Hmm, I wonder what's the matter." All of the sudden Lexi let out a loud pitched scream and started balling her eyes out.

" Mommy...it hurts...make it stop." Lexi screamed. Vanessa had no clue what was going on and neither did Ashley.

'Nessa, maybe you should take her to the hospital.' Ashley said.

"Ya, your right Ash, she doesen't look good." A worried Vanessa said.

And with that Ashley grabbed her keys and Hannah and they were off to the Emergency room.

* * *

**REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Just Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Immediately after getting in the car to go to the Hospital Vanessa pulled out her phone to call Zac. Hoping with all her might that he would answer his phone she was overjoyed to a point when he did.

" Hello."

A nervous Vanessa told Zac what was going on, " Zac, you need to come to the hospital now. Ash and me are taking Lex there because she has a fever and is screaming in pain." Zac immediately became nervous and worried and could hear Lexi screaming and crying in the background.

"Ness, don't worry. I'll be there as quick as I can. Do you want me to tell your mom and Stella?" Zac asked Vanessa.

" Sure. Just tell Stell that she can stay with Corbin or someone...she doesn't need to be here.Oh ya, somebody needs to come get Hannah and take her back to the hotel so she can get some sleep." Zac could tell that Vanessa was freaking out and told her to calm down.

" Nessa, listen to me." Vanessa took a deep breath. " You need to clam down and be positive, for Lexi's sake and especially for Hannah. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you. Bye" and with that Zac hung up with Vanessa and ran to tell Gina.

After Zac let Gina know, they rushed to the hospital.

the hospital:

Vanessa rushed into the emergency room holding Lexi with Ashley and Hannah following behind them. Vanessa ran up to the counter and was given forms to fill out by the doctor. Meanwhile Vanessa handed Lexi to Ashley as she filled them out.

Name: Alexandra Efron

Age: 2 1/2 years old

DOB: December 20,2005

Gender: Female

Parents/Guardians: Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

Allergies: None

Condition: Fever, screaming and pains somewhere

Among completion of the form Zac had arrived. Within a few minutes a doctor had come out to bring Lexi back to the emergency room. Ashley had decided to bring Hannah back to the hotel to stay with her and Jared as well as Stella.

After about an hour of crying, needles, tests and other things the doctors had finally figured out what was wrong with Lexi, she had Appendicitis. Although this was very rare among younger children, Lex was one of the few. She would have surgery within the next hour and Vanessa was dreading every second of it. With her parents by her side most of the way Lexi was wheeled into

the OR. As Vanessa saw her baby go away she had tears in her eyes.

Zac noticed and went over to comfort her, and whispered to her, " Is this what you were like when I was wheeled away for this?" Vanessa smiled slightly and then nodded.

"Only it's a different feeling this time. She's my baby Zac and as her mom I am supposed to not let anything happen to her." Gina smiled as she overheard her daughter saying that. She was so immensely proud of her for such a strong mother to her girls.

An hour and a half later Lexi was in the recovery room and just starting to wake up. Vanessa, Zac and Gina were all sitting in chairs waiting for her to wake up when all the sudden Lexi let out a whimper.

"Mommy..." Vanessa ran to her daughter's side.

" Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" she sweetly asked her daughter. Zac and Gina sat back and watched this precious moment.

" Bwetter. But it still hurts mommy." Lexi complained.

Vanessa stroked her daughter's hair and said, "I know baby, but later on we'll go have some ice cream, Ok?"

A smile spread across Lexi's face, " Ya, Ice cream."

The following morning Lexi was allowed to leave and Vanessa and Zac returned to rehearsing and filming. During the day Gina cared for Hannah and Lexi but during lunch they got to go see their parents.

Around 12:00 the girls arrived to have lunch with the cast. Lexi still wasen't;t up to herself seeing that she just had surgery the day before. The cast enjoyed their lunch with the girls and so did they. That night the twins and their parents snuggled in bed and Vanessa thanked god that everything was alright. Her life was perfect just perfect.

* * *

**COMMENT/REVIEW...it only takes a minute and it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 3: Future Stars

**_Hope you like it! Ideas always welcomed! KYLIE_**

* * *

Early the next morning Vanessa was up. She looked over at the clock and found that it was only 6:30, Oh well she thought to herself as she started to get dressed. As she was pulling on her shirt she glanced over to the bed and looked in awe as her kids were snuggled close to their daddy sleeping peacefully. Hannah was cuddled into her daddy's arms and Lexi was close to Hannah. Not knowing what else to do Vanessa decided to call Ashley and give her a morning wake up call. Pulling out her phone she scrolled down to Ashley's number and hit dial.

"Hello." A sleepy Ashley answered the phone.

"Hey Ash, it's Nessa. Get dressed, we are going to the gym before filming starts." Vanessa happily said while Ashley groaned on the other side of the phone.

" Ness you have to be kidding me, it's like 7:00 in the morning and we have a whole day ahead of us." Ashley said. Vanessa sighed and then said it one more time.

" Ashley Tisdale get your butt out of bed and come with you best friend to the gym. We need some girl time, you even said so the other day." Ashley finally cave in and responded with, " Fine, but give me 5 minutes." Vanessa smiled and headed to Ashley's hotel room.

Ten minutes later the girls were on their way to the gym and laughing and giggling in the car. When they got to the gym they exercised on the equipment. First they went to the abs machine and then the bicep place and last to the treadmills. (**AN**: hehe...I don't know what some of them are called, lol.) An hour later they were on their way back to the hotel to get showers before they had to be on the set to film. To Vanessa's delight when she walked into the hotel Zac was in the lobby talking to Corbin and Lucas. Vanessa quietly ran up to him and splined him in his sides as he jumped very high.

A freaked out Zac said, "Hey..what was that for?" Vanessa giggled and stated, " For being so incredibly irresistible." And with that they started making out when Corbin stepped in making faces and said, "Could you guys possibly get a room or something." Vanessa and Zac both laughed and headed to the elevator to go upstairs.

In the elevator Zac leaned into Vanessa's hair and said, "You know you smell sexy when your all sweaty like this." Vanessa smacked him and said, "No, the kids are here. Possibly when they leave." An unsatisfied Zac shrugged as they exited the elevator.

When the young couple got to their room they were greeted by Hannah, Lexi, Gina and Stella. They all enveloped them in a hug and all started talking at once.

Gina spoke up and said, "Kenny stopped by, he wanted to know if you guys would be interested in having the girls be in the movie. He needs some kids to be in the park scene were Gabriella and Troy are walking through and talking. He said that if you guys said yes the girls would need to be on set tomorrow in cute outfits and ready to go." Vanessa and Zac stood there until Zac said something.

Looking at V he asked, " What do you think Nessa?" Vanessa thought about it.

And then responded with, "I guess it's cool, if they are up to it. Lex might not be able to if she still is not herself but she probably will be by tomorrow." Zac smiled and ran over to the girls like a little kid at Christmastime. Vanessa laughed slightly.

Running up to Lexi and Hannah Zac asked the girls, "Lex, Hannah do you guys want to be in Mommy and Daddy's movie?" The girls faces lite up.

Lexi said, "Yes. We be in movie." And the Hannah said, "With Auntie Ashley too?" Zac shook his head and the girl clapped and cheered. Vanessa walked up to them and gave them a hug and went over what would happen tomorrow. Then her and Zac had to leave to go film for the day. They gave hugs and kisses and then headed for the set.

When they walked onto the set Kenny found them and came up to talk.

Looking at Vanessa he asked, " So what do you think about them being in the movie?"

"I think it's great, they are super excited." Vanessa said as Zac and her held hands.

"Great. I think we might have some future Hollywood Stars on our hands" Kenny stated as they all headed to their trailers to prepare for the day of filming.

* * *

**COMMENT/REVIEW!...it only takes 1 minute: )**


	5. Chapter 4: What's Up?

_**Hey. Sorry for the delay in updating...my history teacher gave us this huge project that is due very soon...enjoy KYLIE**_

_**By the way here are some ideas for the next chapter:**_

_**1) Vanessa finds out that she is pregnant again.**_

_**2) Zac invites Vanessa's family, his family and the HSM cast to dinner and proposes to Vanessa.**_

_**3) Lexi gets sick again and is rushed to the hospital or Hannah gets hurt badly...**_

**_Just some ideas...I am kind of torn between which one to do...I think that #2 would make a good chapter but I am not sure. So let me know what you think and I hope you like this chapter as much as I like it._**

**_

* * *

_**

(Zac POV)

It was early in the morning when I woke up which was very unusual for me. I rolled over in bed to find my beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Ever since she had our twins I view her as so much more beautiful, the way that she mothers them stuns me every time. Not wanting to wake her I carefully lifted the covers off of me. I couldn't believe that Lexi and Hannah were going to be in our movie today, if they had any of their mother's talents they would be amazing.As I was heading to the bathroom I noticed Hannah standing in the doorway of our hotel room. I walked over to her not knowing why she way up so early.

"Hannie what are you doing baby?" I whispered to her. Her brilliant eyes stared up at me as she said with tears in her eyes.

"I had a scary dream." I attempted to give her a hug but instead she ran over to the bed and crawled up to her mom. Vanessa noticed that Hannah was there and sleepily asked her, "Sweetie what are you doing."

Hannah cuddled closer to her and quietly said, "Bad dream." Vanessa looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders knowing I couldn't be of much help after all Hannah was a total Mommy's girl. After about 5 minutes Hannah was fast asleep again safely in her Mother's arms.

An hour later Lexi finally woke up at 9:00 along with Hannah and Vanessa. As the girls came walking out Vanessa was smiling. Vanessa looked at Hannah and then said, " Hannah, do you want to tell daddy what you just did? " Not knowing what that meant I just stood there thinking about everything that Hannah could have done and was blown away at what came out of her mouth, " Daddy, I went poo-poo on the potty." I chuckled slightly and then congratulated her and gave her a big hug, " That's my big girl."

As the girls walked off to watch TV I went over to Vanessa who was making them breakfast.

" What a nutritional breakfast for to growing girls." I said as I saw her pouring the milk in their bowls. She smiled and stated, "Hey. I grew up on Fruit Loops and Cocoa Puffs, they are good and Lax and Hannah actually eat them." As she finished pouring the milk I grabbed both of the bowls and walked them over to the girls whose eyes were fixated on the TV.

I handed each of them their desired cereal and then went into the bedroom were Vanessa was getting dressed. I walked into the bathroom and noticed that she was not looking to good.

I went over to her and took her hands, " Nessa whats the matter?" I sympathetically asked her.

She looked at me and just shook her head, " I don't know. My stomach hurts, I have an extreme headache and I have already thrown up once." I hated to see her not feeling good so I asked, "Have you ever felt like this before?" She hesitantly looked at me and I knew exactly what she was going to say. She managed to stutter out, "Well...when I was pregnant with the girls I..." she stopped right there and automatically broke into tears. I walked over to comfort her and she just sat there.

After a little while of saying nothing she said, " Zac, you don't think I could...no I can't be." Smiling slightly I just rubbed her back and said,"I don;t know V. Just give it some time, it could just be a bug or something. Let's get ready to go to the set and then we will take it from there."

We had to be at the set at 11:00 and it was already 10:15. I walked out to the girls and addressed them to go and put some clothes on that Mommy picked out. Around a half and hour later we were all getting in the elevator and on our way to the set of HSM3 were our girls where GOING o become future stars according to Kenny.

AT THE SET: (nobody's POV)

" Alright everybody, today we have some very special guests joining us. " Kenny said as he looked at Hannah and Lexi who were standing nervously next to their parents. " I'm sure that most of you have met Vanessa and Zac's twins Hannah and Lexi, but for those of you who haven't here they are in all their shining beauty." Vanessa and Zac looked at their girls and smiled.

Kenny started to direct everyone on were to go when all of the sudden Vanessa started to not feel so good again and asked Kenny, "Kenny can I go to the bathroom for a minute? Oh yeah and can Ash come with me?" Kenny shook his head and everyone just looked at her curiously as the girls walked off.

Lexi went up to her Zac and said, " Daddy, why mommy eaving?"(AN: leaving...they are two and a half remember?) Zac smiled and said ,"Honey Mommy has a tummy ache but she;s coming back in a few minutes." Satisfied Lexi skipped off back to her spot in the film.

10 minutes later Ashley returned with a very pale looking Vanessa. Ashley looked at the make-up people and said, "Hey you guys might want to re-do Hudgens make-up over there...she's getting a little white." Kenny walked over to V and said.

'' Are you sure you still want to film today?" Vanessa shook her head as she was getting her make-up reapplied. Within a few minutes everyone was in their spots.

"ACTION!" Kenny shouted. (AN: This is not a real scene in the movie, I am just making it up.)

Troy and Gabriella were walking hand and hand through the park with kids playing. As they sat down on a bench they started talking.

**TROY- Bold** Gabriella- Underlined

**"Gabbs, what do you think of all these kids?"**

"They are adorable." she said as two little girls were running around them (AN: Lexi and Hannah)

"So what did you have to tell me that you brought me to a park?"

"** Gabbs...I got accepted to Duke."**

Gabriella squealed as she gave him a huge hug. "Troy. Oh I knew you could do it!"

**"Ya. But there is one thing, its all the way across the country." **The smile on her face went blank as the kids continued to play around her.

"CUT!" Kenny yelled. "Great job everyone" Directing his attention to Lexi and Hannah he said, " And you two young ladies, you were amazing. I think I owe two girls ice cream."

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE: ) **


	6. Chapter 5: Proposal

Enjoy and let me know what you think of it and what you think I should make the next chapter about... KYLIE

* * *

AN: This chapter takes place 4 days later and 1 day before the girls, Gina and Stella have to leave to go home.

It was around noon on a very hot and sunny Thursday. 19-year old Vanessa Hudgens and her 20-year old boyfriend Zac were busy working on their new movie HSM3. Today they were filming a lot of scenes and were very busy. Right now they were on their lunch break with the rest of the cast. Everyone was sitting inside a nice air-conditioned hotel restaurant looking through the menus.

As always Corbin knew what he wanted right away but no on else did. Then the waitress came to take everyones drink orders.

"Coke." Corbin said.

'' I'll have a sprite." Monique said as she was still looking at the menu.

"I'll have an iced tea and so will he." Ashley said as she pointed to Jared.

When it came to Vanessa's turn Vanessa quietly said, "Just an ice water please." Everyone looked at her because she was normally not the one to get water.

" Coke please." Zac said as the waitress walked away.

Everyone was worried about Vanessa and started asking her all these questions.

Ashley was first. "Nesquick you have to tell us what is going on, we won't tell anyone." Everybody nodded and Monique added.

'' Yeah Nessa. You are making all of us really worried especially Zac.'' Vanessa looked at Zac who was just sitting there not saying anything. Finally Zac said, "Well actually, I kind of know what is wrong with her." Bitting his bottom lip he waited for a response.

Vanessa took a deep breath and said as fast a she could, "Ithinkimightbepregantagain."

Corbin stated, "Whoa, all I heard was I and again. Say it a little slower." Ashley slapped him and said, " Bozo, she said that she thinks she might be pregant again." Everyone sat there stunded and no one said a word. Vanessa burst into tears and cryed, "See I knew I could not have told you guys, you all probably think I am the biggest slut every now becasue I am knocked up again at 19." No one could believe what just came out of Vanessa's mouth.

Zac grabbed her as she was getting up and said, "Vanessa Anne Hudegns." Oh know Vanessa thought, he never calls me by my full name he must be really mad, " V, look at me." Vanessa looked at him, " No one hates you or thinks that your a slut, these are your friends and they are here for you no matter what." Vanessa smiled and the cast returned to talking and then ordered their food. An hour later they were back on the set filming.

**(ZAC's POV)**

When I saw Vanessa run off to the bathroom I quickly ran over to the gang and started talking to them.

"Ok guys I have a secret to tell you." Everyone nodded and I said, "I need everyone to be dressed nice tonight and be at the nice restaurant in town called _Fredrik's Italiano _by 6:00. We get done filming at 4, to that should be plenty of time for everybody to get ready." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a little red velvet box and opened it to show everyone. The entire cast gasped.

Corbin nudged me and said, "Well it's about time man." I laughed and put the box back into my pocket becasue I saw V coming.

2 hours later filming had finished for the day and we were all heading back to our hotel suites to get ready. I told Vanessa to go up to our room and that I'd be there in a few. As she got into teh one elevator I quickly hopped into the one beside it and headed for Gina and Stella's room.

I knocked on the door once and when no one answered I knocked again. Stella answered the door and said, " Geez, you'd think someone was hurt the way you were knocking." I smiled as I noticed Gina sitting on the couch. I walked up to her and said, " I need you and Stell to be dressed and at the Italian restaurant in town by 6:00 sharp." Gina nodded and knew what I ment as I walked out the door.

**(NOBODY'S POV)**

When Zac go back to his hotel room he was greeted by two very energetic little girls. After hugging them he headed to the bedroom were Vanessa was and told her that they had dinner reservations with the girls tonight. The look on her face went form down in the dumps to automatic joy when Zac told her that. The two of them started to kiss passiontly before getting ready for dinner.

Around and Hour later Zac, Vanessa, Lily and Hannah had arrived at the resaurant and Vanessa was very shocked to see her family and the cast there.

" What are you guys all doing here?" she curiously asked as she turned her attention to Zac and asked, "Zac, baby, you didn't happen to invite everyone here did you?" Zac nodded and Vanessa just hugged him.

5 minutes later the entire gang was seated at a very long table as follows.

Zac

Vanessa

Lily

Hannah

Ashley

Jared

Monique

Kenny

Corbin

Gina

Stella

Lucas

Chris

Chuckie

Bonnie

and a few other people..

After everyone was settled down with their drinks and such Zac decided to make a toast.

DING,DING,DING...was heard as Zac carefully struck his glass with a fork.

Standing up Zca said, "If I could just have everyone's attention." Everybody turned their eyes on Zac as Corbin said, "Whoot, Whoot." Everyone chuckled as Zac continued, " I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for coming and sharing in this special night. V would you please stand up.

Vanessa did as she was told as she saw Zac get down on one knee, " Nessa...from the day I met you I knew we had something special, and it obviously showed becasue we had our adorable girls..." Everyone laughed but Vanessa was crying, ''... Vanessa Anne Hudgens would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Vanessa cryed and said, "Zac I would be delighted." as Zac slipped the 2 caret diamond ring on her finger. With that everyone started applauding and cheering as Vanessa and Zac kissed and hugged.

* * *

**REVIEW/COMMENT...please it only takes a minute of your time...**


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbyes aren't easy

_**Hey guys...my apoligies for putting Lily in the place of Lexi a couple of times...my little sister's name is Lily and she is away with my mom at the moment so I was thinking of her...Enjoy this chapter! -KYLIE-**_

**_BY THE WAY: the spell check won't work on my computer so there might be some mistakes...I'm only 13!!_**

* * *

A newlly engaged couple were taking their twins to breakfast for the last time before they had to go home. Vanessa was upset and Zac could tell that she did not want the girls to leave so soon. Wanting to make the best of the day though she put on a brave face even though inside she was crying and sad. As the young family made their way to a little cafe in the town they were staying they were swarmed by paparazzi.

"VANESSA, ZAC ARE YOU ENGAGED?" one person shouted as others snapped away.

"HOW OLD ARE YOUR GIRLS?" " VANESSA COULD YOU LOOK THIS WAY?" all the shouting was making Hannah upset and she was planning on showing it.

Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs, " STOP IT MEANIE HEADS. YOU ARE POO-POO HEADS AND HAVE TO STOP TAKING PICTURES OF MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" with that the family walked into the restaurant laughing and smiling.

Inside the family got into the line to order. Vanessa bent down to Lexi and Hannah's level and asked them.

"Girls what do you guys want to eat? There is muffins, bagels, cereal, fruit, and pancakes."

"I want a bweuberry muffin." Lexi said.

"I want Apple Jacks." Hannah stated.

When it came their time to order Zac ordered for them and the cashier was very excited to be waiting on Zca Efron.

" Oh my God, you are Zac Efron...how can I help you?" the cashier enthusiastically asked.

A scared Zac said, "Can we have Apple Jacks, a blueberry muffin, a plain bagel and Nessa what do you want?" Vanessa shook her head and said, "Nothing, I'm good." "Nessa, babe you have to eat something." A grumpy Vanessa said, " Zac, really I'm good."

As Zac pulled out his wallet to pay the cashier said, "No, you don't have to pay, I'll pay for you."

"Umm...ok, thanks." Zac said as they walked to a table with their food to sit down. After breakfast they all headed back to the hotel to get the girls ready to go home.

When they got back to the room Vanessa walked into the bedroom and started gathering the girls things becasue they had a plane to catch in 3 hours and had to leave for the airport in about a half and hour. Meanwhile in the living room Zac was playing with his twins. They were getting ready to play hide-and-go-seek.

Lexi was pointing to her Daddy and saying, "Ok Daddy you count to 10 and then come and find me and Hannah, and no cheating mwister." Zac nodded and started counting, "1-2-3-4-5..." Hannah and Lexi ran off in opposite directions looking for a place to hide. Zac continued to count, "...6-7-8-9-10 ready or not here I come!" With that Zac got up and started looking for Lex and Hannah.

" Where could Hannah be?" Zac said as he noticed her under the table. Pretending like he didn't see her he continued 'looking' around. 5 minutes later he finally said, " Ok girls you won, I surrender. Come out Come out wherever you are!" Two giggling girls came running at him when he said that.

Just then Vanessa walked out holding two suitcases and duffel bags. Lexi ran up to her and said, "Daddy didn't find us in Hide-and-go-seek." Vanessa smiled and knelled down to give each of the girls a kiss and a hug goodbye.

First she kissed them and then gave them a huge hug not wanting to let go. " You two be good for Grandma and Stell, Ok. Daddy and I will be home soon." Vanessa quietly said as Hannah began to whine. "No, I stay here with you, no go home." There was a knock on the door and Hannah gripped onto Vanessa's ankle as Lexi went to get the door with Zac.

Gina and Stella walked in ready to go. Stella grbbed Lexi's hand and watched the adults try to get Hannah off Vanessa. Zac tryed to lift her up and hand her to Gina but she woudl not move. Finally Vanessa picked Hannah up and said, " Sweetie you have to go home with Grandma becasue Daddy and Mommy have work to finish up. Tell you what, when I get home we will go to the mall and get lots of toys and then we'll go get Ice Cream." Hannah's eyes lite up as she got down from her Mother's arms. "Ok, I love you Mommy and Daddy, bye-bye." She said as she waved her hand as she was walking out of the room.

Gina gave Vanessa a hug and Vanessa whispered, "Take good care of them." Gina responded, "Don't worry, I will."

Zac walked over to Vanessa and gave her a hug as he twirled her hair. " You do know that we see them in 3 weeks." He said.

"That's a long time Zac, a long time."

"So, you never told me...have you gotton your period?" Zac curiously questioned.

"Yeah, this morning. I'm so happy!" Vanessa excitedly said.

A puzzled Zac said, " And why would that be?"

V looked at Zac, "Zac, you really wanted another kid. We have our girls and that's all we need at the moment. We are young and have our whole lives ahead of us."

Zac smiled, "I love you Nessa." With that the two of them headed to the set to film HSM3.

**

* * *

REVIEW/COMMENT!**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I have had projects for school and I recently just came down with a really bad case of the flu. I will try my best to update soon but I can't guarentee anything becasue I am going on vacation next week to Aruba. Thanks for all the support and comments. I will try to update soon! **

**xoxoxo KYLIE VANESSA GRACE HILTON xoxoxo**

**_P.S. If my laptop works in Aruba I Will try to get some stuff done there. I am on vacation from March 10th to the 20th so at the latest I will post a new chapter by Easter Weekend. Thanks again!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Ashley's News

**Enjoy! And please comment and let me know what you think! xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

**BTW: Sorry I have not updated this in a while. I'm on vacation and I was working on my other story too. Hope you understand and continue to leave great comments on my stories!**

* * *

* * *

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Lexi and Hannah had headed back to California and left their parents in Utah to finish filming High School Musical 3. Both Zac and Vanessa where missing them more and more everyday and had decided together that they would bring the twins on the promoting leg of High School Musical 3. They'd fly back to California once filming was done and hang out for a couple of weeks and then they'd pack up the family and travel around promoting High School Musical 3 with the rest of the cast. They had not told their plans to Kenny or anyone else yet, but being as everyone has been so supportive through everything there was no way they could say no. 

After a very long day of filming Kenny let the the girls go at 4:00 but made the boys stay for a couple more hours. The girls decided to head up to Nessa and Zac's room and hang out. When Momo, Ashley, and Vanessa arrived at Vanessa's hotel room they all headed right to the seating area and started talking. 

"So girls, anything new going on in your lives?" Momo asked everyone. 

Ashley blushed a little and said, "Well...kind of. I mean I guess you could say that my news is good and bad at the same time. The press will blow it all into this whole story but you'll all know the truth."

Vanessa and Momo sat their puzzled and Nessa said, "Ash, what are you talking about."

"I'm pregnant." Ashley spit out. Nessa and Momo gasped as Ashley broke into tears.

"Ash, don't cry. Every thing's going to be fine. I have an extra test in the bathroom if you want to take it to be sure." Vanessa said as she comforted Ashley. Ashley walked into the the bathroom and took the test. 

Ashley came out and was sobbing and looked at Vanessa and Momo, "Thanks guys. It was positive. That makes me feel a lot better. Now let's talk about you Nessa, how are you holding up, 1 more week."

Vanessa shifted and said, "Good I guess. I just feel bad, you know? I mean I'm missing out on their lives. They are only 2 once and I hate to say that I was not there." 

Momo rubbed Vanessa's back and soothingly said, " Aww sweetie, don't feel bad. You have to work and trust me they know how much they are loved by their mom and dad."

"Yeah Ness, I only hope Jared and I can be as good of parents to out baby as you've been to Lex and Hannah." Vanessa smiled as the girls started to have a pillow fight.

About an hour later the boys walked into a trashed hotel room with two girls sleeping on the couches and Nessa on the floor. Lucas started picking up some trash and cleaning up after the girls mess. There was tissues all over and popcorn and cheese curls bags empty and on the table there was a big tub of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream totally eaten. 

Corbin walked over to Zac and tapped him on the shoulder, " I think somebody had a girl meltdown.Somebody by the name of Vanessa." 

Jared said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Looks like Ashley was the one and the other two just followed." The guys looked at Ashley who had the spoon in her mouth and a box of tissues under her arm. Zac quietly walked over to Vanessa and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Vanessa stirred a little and then sat up.

"Hey baby, Kenny let you off early?" Vanessa innocently asked.

"Yeah. He figured we needed some alone time with our girls." Zac said as he pulled Vanessa into A kiss and romantic hug.

Corbin, Lucas and Jared looked away as Corbin said, "Guys, get a room or at least wait until we leave."

Vanessa and Zac giggled as Zac and Vanessa pulled away from their _quality_ time. About 10 minutes later Ashley woke up followed by Momo. Ashley got up and walked over to Jared and pulled him into a hug. 

Jared was a little taken back as he accepted the hug from Ashley, "Ash, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Jared asked as he thought back to about 20 minutes earlier when him and the guys where in Vanessa and Zac's bedroom and noticed something strange. 

_J__ared was in the bathroom while Zac,Corbin and Lucas where out in the bedroom talking while the girls where sleeping. After doing his 'business' Jared noticed something sticking out of one of the cabinets under the sink. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test, much to his suprise. He took it and walked out to the bedroom t show the guys._

_"Any clue who's this might be Zac." Jared said as he waved the stick around in the air. _

_Zac looked clueless and scared when he said, "Jared, that is not Vanessa's, she just got her period like a couple of weeks ago and she is not pregnant. And it is not Momo's because it's just not, so dude congrats Ash is pregnant!"_

_Everyone started congratulating Jared as he stood their shocked. Why hadn't Ashley told him?_

Ashley looked at her feet and said, "Babe, I'm pregnant." Jared jumped so high and let out a big yelp of joy. Ashley was thrilled that he was excited because she was not so sure about it. 

"Hun, I'm glad your excited!" Ashley squealed as the whole group came over to congratulate them. 

"I think this is a cause for celebration." Zac shouted.

"Certainly!" Momo Added. 

"A new life is the perfect cause to celebrate!" Vanessa said.

"Especially if it turns out the way yours did Ness." Ashley stated as she enveloped her best friend into a hug. Right there at that moment Ashley was overjoyed to be pregnant. With that the young cast headed to a restaurant to hang out and enjoy they new news.

* * *

* * *

**_What did you think?_ **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
